In a conventional video cassette, a recording tape is statically charged by the friction of the recording tape with tape guides during the running or travelling of the recording tape. This causes dust to attach to the tape which reduces the imaging characteristics of the recording tape. In order to prevent a reduction of imaging characteristics of a recording tape and also prevent deterioration in the running property by the friction of the tape with a tape guide, metallic guides prepared by specifically grinding stainless steel materials are used as the contact guides for recording tape, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,654 and 4,313,551. However, since metallic guides are liable to be scratched during handling, a complicated operation is required. Also, since the productivity of these metallic guides is low and such guides are very expensive, the employment of metallic guides encounters various industrial problems.
As a result of various investigations on using resinous materials for such tape guides, the present invention has been attained.
The inventors have discovered that the aforesaid faults can be eliminated by using a guide pole prepared by fabricating a composition comprising a mixture of an engineering plastic with about 5 to 50% by weight of carbon fibers and about 0.3 to 5% by weight of an ester of a higher fatty acid and a polyhydric alcohol. That is, this invention is a tape cassette comprising a tape recording cassette having a tape guide prepared by fabricating the mixture having the above composition.